


Training

by flippingthevan



Category: Almost Human
Genre: I'd say it's fluffy, M/M, but judge for yourself, just a little one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippingthevan/pseuds/flippingthevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Bends" - extended scene. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheesecake12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesecake12/gifts).



> This is a little ficlet I wrote for [cheesecake12](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesecake12) who likes Rudy/Richard. Happy Easter!
> 
> Many thanks to [mybloodyunicorn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBloodyUnicorn) for kindly beta-reading!

Half a day of preparations with Richard Paul was all it took for Rudy to regret his decision to help out with the mission. His head was spinning from all the questions the detective fired at him during their little ‘role play.’ His ribs were hurting from being shoved around. Not that Richard was beating him up, but he wasn’t exactly gentle either. He actually made for a pretty authentic and intimidating baddie. And to be honest, Rudy wasn’t very good at fighting back in the physical sense.

 _I really need to bulk up for my next mission_ , he thought as Richard threw him off balance with humiliating ease once again and Rudy found himself pressed to the floor this time. As soon as Valerie Stahl - oh, how he missed her kind presence and beautiful soul - had left them alone at the lab, Richard had stepped up his game. Interrogating a helpless Dr. Rudolph Lom while pushing him against the table obviously wasn’t enough anymore. Now it was about wrestling him down to the ground.

"Who sent you?!" Richard barked at him, relentlessly pressing a knee into his scrawny back to make sure that ‘Callum Waits’ couldn’t get up from the floor.

"Whu-what?" Rudy stammered, feeling one of Richard’s hands holding him down at the nape of his neck.

"Are you wired?! _Are you_?!”

Rudy cringed when Richard’s knee dug harder into his back, but didn’t answer.

"How about I cut off one of your fingers, you piece of shit?! Maybe that’ll make you talk…"

"I’m not wired! Just scan me and you’ll see I’m clean! Now get off me, you… uh… f-fat slug…"

Rudy could have sworn he heard the man behind him choke down a laugh.

"All right, good." Richard loosened his grip on Rudy and patted his back in an almost apologetic way. "That wasn’t too bad, but we have to work on your swear words."

"Not everyone has a filthy mouth by nature…" Rudy mumbled as he turned around and sat up. Richard was still squatting down close to him.

"Yeah, true. That’s why you’re being prepped." Richard smirked at him. "But you’re making progress. At least you managed to cut down on the endless babble. You really need to be careful with that. The more you chatter, the more you risk blowing your cover by talking nonsense and getting nervous. Okay?"

Rudy nodded. "Got it. I’ll remember that."

"Good." Licking his lips, Richard again tried to suppress an amused grin. " _Fat slug_ , huh? Where did you learn that one? At elementary school, thirty-five years ago?”

"It came to me spontaneously." Rudy pouted. "It just was the first thing I could think of!"

"Yeah, obviously."

"Uhm, I mean… not that _you_ in particular remind me of a fat slug. Not even remotely, because you’re not fat, quite clearly. Or slimy. But you’re surprisingly heavy. Not in a bad way, mind you! More in a… uh… a good way. If you know what I mean.” Rudy laughed nervously, but stopped when Richard didn’t join in. The cop just stared at him with a furrowed brow.

Rudy continued: “What I want to say is, you are heavier than you look. Which is, in fact, a genuine compliment, because you are short - but not weak… See?" Richard tried to get a word in, but Rudy didn't even pause to take a breath, it seemed. "I bet you weigh more than _moi_ , even though I’m taller… not much! But, but anyway … and I’m this skinny guy from the basement and you are this, uhm…” He gestured at Richard with slender, fidgety hands. “You have nice shoulders. Is what I want to say.”

Richard frowned even harder, looking at Rudy as if he wasn’t quite right in the head. But there was also a telltale twitch at the corners of his mouth, as if he tried to fight back a smile. Rudy didn't even notice; he was just too hectic. Richard's hard stare apparently made him feel both nervous and obliged to rattle on.

"Well, I don’t mean _nice_ in a way that would make me want to touch them or anything inappropriate like that. That would be quite ridiculous! Oh, uh, not that there’s anything wrong with your shoulders! I _would_ want to touch them, probably… maybe… but only if you were okay with it. Anything else would be just awkward and… uhmmm… I mean, I’m not - “

"Lom," Richard finally grunted.

Rudy swallowed hard. “Yes?” He cleared his throat when he realized his voice came out squeaky.

"I take everything back. You’re still digging your own grave with your endless pathetic chatter."

"I’m sorry. I guess we’ll have to do more training on that."

"Yeah," Richard agreed, leaning forward. "Later…"

Framing Rudy’s adorable and dumbfounded face with his hands, he pulled the science genius in for a kiss. Both of them eager to maintain the unforeseen liplock, they kept as close as possible as Richard pushed Rudy back to the lab’s floor again and settled himself on top of him.

For the next thirty minutes, Rudy astonishingly didn’t say one more word.

And Richard was very okay with Rudy touching way more than just his shoulders.


End file.
